


10 Fact/Space Sentences

by atlas_white



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: 10 Sentence Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlas_white/pseuds/atlas_white
Summary: They would find each other in every life.A collection of one-sentence Fact Core/Space Core fics, based on the ten-sentence meme.





	10 Fact/Space Sentences

**Author's Note:**

> The stories vary between verses/AUs.  
> Neil is Space's human name, and Paris is Fact's.

**Angst** :

If they could have turned back time and done anything differently to keep from being assigned to the project, they would have.

 

 **AU** :

Neil and Paris were the teachers that everybody knew had the hots for each other but just couldn’t admit it.

 

 **Crack** :

While he was happy Space was excited, Fact just had to wonder how they were going to fit an _entire star_ into the facility.

 

 **Future Fic** :

Neil wasn’t sure he could handle kids, but he definitely liked the idea of raising a couple of cats with Paris.

 

 **First Time** :

Paris stared at Neil as if he couldn’t believe what they had just done, red-faced and breathless, until they both started giggling and laughing like a couple of kids.

 

 **Fluff** :

Fact quietly put his arms around Space, and listened to the other core hum and mumble softly, soothingly, the only sound in the otherwise quiet room.

 

 **Humor** :

❝You know, when I said I would give you the Moon, this isn’t what I had in mind.❞

 

 **Hurt/Comfort** :

When he saw how upset Space was, Fact hurried to be near him, and began to recite all the facts about space that came to mind.

 

 **Smut** :

Paris couldn’t help but to laugh when Neil clapped his hands over his mouth in embarrassment after he’d passionately shouted,  _❝Space!❞_

 

 **UST** :

Neil had to look away to hide how he blushed after accidentally brushing hands with the other scientist, and realizing with a start that he hadn’t minded it at all.


End file.
